


The Walking Supernatural

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Apocalypse, Cross Over, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform, Zombie, Zomie Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out like a normal case for the Winchester brothers. That is until they discovered what they were dealing with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walking Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first fanfiction on Ao3 I hope you enjoy it, reviews are helpful and wanted. I hope you like it :)

It started out as a somewhat normal case for Dean. Both him and Sam were hunting missing people up near Atlanta. However, the case made their head spin. None of the missing people had any connections, other than the fact that they were all in the same town when they seemingly disappeared from the face of the Earth. 

The brothers started out with the normal routine, Sam and Dean splitting up, Sam talking to a relative of one of the missing people while Dean went to the place that the person was last seen at. 

That's when things had gotten weirder. The place was at a warehouse outside of the town. That's where some workers reported seeing someone matching the description of the missing person. When Dean arrived at the warehouse he almost immediately went inside. That's how he found out what happened to the person. Standing in the dim light was the missing chick. She-It wasn't living. It wasn't dead either. That's when he heard the sirens going past the warehouse. Before he could think about police he had to act. The thing began to make its way towards him, it was surprisingly fast. It looked hideous. It's skin was peeling off, one of it's arms was missing, some of it's teeth were gone, and the clothes on it were torn to shreds. It's mouth kept opening and closing as it became closer as if it was ready for it's next meal. 'Well' ,Dean thought, 'If it isn't human anymore then I'm just a meal to it.' He shrugged to himself before running to and out the exit and slamming the door.

Dean pressed his back against the door. The first thing that went through his mind was how the hell was he was supposed to kill it, the second thing he thought of was who created the damn thing, or who brought it back from the dead. Given that were too many different types Zombies, there were different ways to kill it. It was friggin annoying in his opinion. The door started to break. The thing was apparently strong. "Of course it's strong," He groaned. It seemed as though he'd never catch a break.

The clock was ticking and Dean didn't have a lot of time left. He could feel the door being pulled apart. That's it he was calling Sam. Quickly he dialed his number. 

"Dean?" Dean gripped the phone, the zombie chick was growling, and not in the good kind of way.

"Sam it turns out we're dealing with zombies." He paused before jumping away from her-it's hand that managed to make its way through a hole it made. 

"A zombie?" Sam sounded surprised. Dean didn't think it was possible that his brother could still sound genuinely surprised,considering the things they deal within a daily basis. "Like what kind of Zombie?"

"Like an I want to eat your flesh off kind of Zombie! I don't know, we can't all be walking encyclopedias like you, Sam!" Dean yelled, obviously annoyed, as the thing began pulling more of the door apart. He looked around for some type of weapon, oh. There was a crow bar. That would work. "Look Sammy I'm going to have to call you back, just meet me at-" the phone cut itself off. "What the hell? Sam?" He muttered before his eyes shot to the zombie, whose body was half way through the door. Dropping his phone he ran to the crowbar, picking it up just as the Zombie was starting to run at him.

"Oh today is not my day" Gripping the crowbar tightly he whacked the thing hard in the neck, causing it to stumble back. Before it could try and attack again he hit it again, this time on the head. It smashed like a grape, brains beginning to show. "Huh so that's all you have to do? No silver? No magic voodoo? Hell yeah." There was another one coming his way, it had nothing from the waist down, it just dragged itself. The sight of that was enough to make Dean gag.  
Dean decided it would be best to put the poor bastard out of its misery. At least then it couldn't hurt people. He slowly raised the crowbar, then repeatedly hit it on the head. 

Dean then remembered Sam, he had to get back the Impala and find out what happened. Dean actually was able to get in the car without running into anymore of those undead freaks. 

About halfway to that relative house, still in a wooded area his car began to slow down. 'What's going on?' He thought to himself. He looked to see if everything was okay with his car, he was out of gas. Did he really forget to fill the tank?

"Oh today was not my day at all." He smacked the dash "son of a bitch!" He swore under his breath before getting out of the car. To Dean's dismay he'd have to walk if he wanted to get to his brother. The idea of leaving Baby out here made Dean pale "Sam the things I do for you, little brother," he muttered to himself as he walked along the road. 

It would take him at least half an hour on foot to get back to the house that Sam would be at, and let's just say he wasn't thrilled. At least not in this heat.

About 15 minutes away from town Dean saw cars fly past him. What was the rush?! He was answered with the sound of bombs. Oh.


End file.
